Religión
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred no era en extremo creyente, pero de vez en cuando se sentaba cercano a su ventana a pedirle ciertos favores o consejos al maestro, Dios nunca le hablaba ni le decía que hacer, pero cuando le preguntó como violar a Arthur éste respondió. USxUK.


Aquí un fic USxUK parodiando un poco a la religión, no lo hago con mala intención para las creyentes xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Dios (?) y americanos religiosos.

Alfred F. Jones no era por excelencia muy religioso, no, exactamente no es una forma de definirlo… no es que fuera o no religioso, sino que su país era muy abierto y cuando se trataba de religiones abundaban muchos tipos incluso algunas de oriente, por eso si es que hablamos de una sola religión Alfred no cree profundamente en alguna, y si cree en alguna es mucho menos religioso que sus vecinos del nuevo mundo.

La religión que había por excelencia en sí se podría decir que es la cristiana, cree en Jesús, y en… en… los doce tipos a su lado, el pan que se come, bueno, esas cosas religiosas, no es que se burlara de ellas, sólo que no representaban un gran amor en su vida, no es como si dijera "Wooow, hoy es día de iglesia, vamos por el rock", no, claro que no, las veces que iba era una batalla a muerte con su subconsciente para no quedarse dormido -y eso sólo dentro de los primeros diez minutos- pero al final, lo soportaba.

Y bueno, a dios se le pueden pedir favores. Algunas de sus peticiones eran estas.

–Por favor, por favor diosito, quiero un hamburguesa de seis metros en mi cumpleaños… que alguien la traiga ¡que alguien la traiga! –

–¡Quiero a Inglaterra envuelto en un regalo manchado con chocolate y que yo lo lleve a mi cama y…! –se detiene a pensar que mierda está diciendo –Ignora eso… no dije nada ¡y ni se te ocurra leerme la mente, no querrás saber que pienso! –

–¡Paz mundial! –quedar bien con dios de vez en cuando no está mal.

–¡Quiero violarme a Ar...!–de nuevo se detuvo. –Bien, olvídalo otra vez…–

–¡No más rollitos! no quiero decir que no me gusta como me mandaste al mundo y todo eso socio, pero algunos kilos menos me no me vendrían mal... –

Y también pedir consejos.

Pero jamás se le parecía a hablarle, sólo se le aparecía a Hungría y a veces a Francia, a él nunca le hablaba.

–Sabes dios, sé que me llevarás al caliente y achicharrante infierno por lo que te diré, pero… me gustaría saber cómo violarme a Iggy…–

Hubo un silencio tétrico.

–Quiero decir, hacerle el amor…–

Más silencio, Alfred se puso nervioso.

–¡Bien, bien…olvídalo de nuevo! –

Es allí cuando siente una voz ronca y poderosa retumbar la casa.

–**Espera…**–se escuchó una voz proveniente del cielo mientras una luz dorada alumbraba la ventana que usaba Jones para rezar.

–¿Eres tu dios? –decía anonadado.

–**Sí, soy yo hijo mío…**–hace una pausa mientras el ilusionado Jones trata de ver de donde proviene su voz. –**Para violar a Arthur… sólo tienes que entrar por la puerta trasera, meterte en su cama mientras duerme e ignorar las patadas en las bolas que te dará antes del sexo **–

–¿Pe-pero no que tú estás en contra de los homosexuales y el sexo gay? –

–**¡Claro que no, yo amo el sexo gay!** –

–Dios, me estás asustando, mi imagen de ti está cambiando radicalmente…–

–**Lo que quiero decir hijo mío…** –carraspeó un poco la voz tosiendo con vergüenza –**Es** **que no estoy en contra del verdadero amor**…–

–¿Entonces? –

–**¡Ve, ve y fóllalo con toda la pasión del mundo, que se escuche hasta el cielo! **–

–¡Lo haré god, lo haré! –decía empeñado mirando el cielo más religioso que nunca -en realidad, primera vez en su vida que era tan homosexualmente religioso- le estaba apoyando con Kirkland, ahora iría tres veces al año a misa en vez de dos.

–**¡Has que ese inglés grite mi nombre! **–

–Con "Oh my fucking God, more" ¿está bien? –

–**¡Espectacular, ve, ve antes de que te lo gane Francia! **–

–¡Eso nunca, gracias dios! –

–**De nada hijo…**–

Y Alfred se fue felizmente a cumplir con el consejo del dios de los cielos hasta sacarle un "Oh my fucking God" al inglés mientras se lo hacía apasionadamente, dios estaría orgulloso de él, aunque es raro, nunca esperó que su primer encuentro con el dios omnipotente terminara así, pero si dios lo dice, todo está bien.

En eso, un invisible chico canadiense fue a visitar a su hermano, miró hacia arriba del techo con algo de intriga, estaba Hungría con un micrófono modificador de voz y una luz dorada apuntando hacia la casa, no quiso preguntar que hacía, pero de seguro, nada bueno.

**N.A:** No es mi intención burlarme de la religión, pero me da algo de amargura que algunas no acepten a los homosexuales :/, y dios era Hungría xD, ella es mi idola (?), bueno, tendré más USxUK para ustedes, sólo esperen!


End file.
